vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony McKenzie
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Full name:' Anthony Sean McKenzie *'Birthplace:' Los Angeles Ca. *'Current Residence:' Vista City, Ca. *'Birthdate:' January 5, 1963 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 210 pounds *'Build:' Heavy, an athletic body slowly aging out. *'Marital status:' Married to Rebecca Stevens McKenzie *'Description:' Tired cop in a rumpled blue suit. Tony has a broad face marked by a thick unibrow of black hair, when he does not trim it. He wears only a mustache unless it is after 3:00 on the day shift. His build is linebacker basic slowly fading to desk jockey flab. Tony tries to make the gym twice a week, a resolution mostly observed in the breach. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, he is saved from pasty white boy by his Italian side. *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black, unibrow *'Routine Activities:' The dull aspects of police work. At home he cleans, cooks, and cares for his cat Isis. Tony enjoys cooking. Having Rebecca to cook for is a good thing. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Tony is a cop. He has a masters in criminal psychology, and two related bachelor degrees. Tony is also a skilled pattern matcher. He excels in paper chases and genuinely enjoys them. He will often help other cases with his skills. Tony is also an excellent "food is love" kind of cook. *'Financial Status:' Tony is not well off. He lives on a Captain's pay. He has a little saved and lives modestly within his means. He drives a used car and has a half dozen blue suits. He now has a mortgage more reasonable than most as Bureau 13 wants the house kept "in the family". *'Group Affiliations:' VCPD, FBI (Bureau-13), National Policeman's Association, UCLA, Stanford University. *'Personality:' Tony comes across gruff and weary. Been there, done that. Just the facts Mam, hard boiled. Underneath the mask is a man that cares for his work. He has seen a lot of misery, and he is not unaffected, as much as he would have the world believe that. Tony will go to the line, but not passed it to nail a perp. Tony has lived for years under the assumption that good cop and good family man were mutually apposed states of existence. As a result he has more or less tuned out the female sex as something to desire. It's a box to fill out on report forms. Rebecca Stevens has been changing his mind. Tony is incredulousness personified. Just the facts. Tony is a Raider fan, but not a fanatical one, He likes Jazz Tony is A newly minted Member of the Enlightenment Movement. He sent his baptismal and confirmation certificates back, with a polite letter explaining why. He dropped "Alistair" from his name. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be a damn fine cop. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None that he can't deal with. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the VCPD *'Special Abilities:' Tony has a gift for paper searches and making Connections. Tony has excellent pattern matching skills and a memory of case details that is phenomenal. Along with this is an excellent string of contacts at records departments throughout the state of California. Tony has the gift of coffee. The man can take hard water, old stale grounds, a battered 1950 percolator and make a good cup of coffee. With good coffee, good water, and good equipment, he makes the nectar of the coffee gods. Angels drop by for a cup. No pot of coffee that Tony makes will last. The minute he has his cup and leaves the entire department descends on that coffee station like starving wolves. Heads perk up all over the department when Tony approaches the coffee pot. If coffee is in it, he will generally sniff and reject it. He cleans the pot reloads the machine and makes fresh. He will putter around the coffee station, picking up and generally neatening the area until the coffee is ready. Meanwhile word has gotten around and the wolves are closing in. Once he has a cup, chaos, and a shortly empty pot. Tony speaks fair Spanish, and broken Italian. The former from high school and 15 years on the LA streets, the latter from Mom's Italian folk songs and it was the only way to keep up with family gossip. Tony is a "modern" cop. He has a smart phone, uses the computer extensively and understands it. He carries a high resolution digital camera. his pockets are full of electronic gear as well as the usual cop stuff. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Tony has a rumple field, his stuff gets rumpled. A suit out of the closet fresh from the cleaners will look slept in by the time he gets to the car. The strange part is his habits are neat and tidy. He picks up, does good housework, etc. However his stuff looks battered and careworn, even if new. The sole exceptions are his work areas. His desk, tools, and his kitchen are neat as pins and shine. This will give him a minus when dealing with appearance oriented people. Tony fails to notice this about himself. Tony is bound by the rules and laws that cops must work under. Tony has a mundane field. Weird shit, of the non-mundane kind never works around him. ESPers fall flat, UFOs turn into IFOs, the unexplainable doesn't happen. Low order magic cannot manifest in his vicinity. Little things will not work around him. Big effects will generally "miss" him. He will leave just before it happens, or not arrive until after it's over. All effects that are "magical" in nature loose 1d6 effect when within 6 hexes of Tony. If they have only 1d6 of effect they will not function at all. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Tony is the child of an Irish cop Father and an Italian Mother. From Dad he learned his profession. From his Mother he learned to cook. Dad was the strong mostly absent authority figure. He respects his Father, but real affection was and is absent from the relationship. Tony's Mother attempted to make up the lack of a more present Father with good Italian homemaking. She has successful at least in part. Tony went to college at UCLA on a football scholarship. He was a second string defensive linebacker who saw plenty of game play and produced good but not amazing results. After college he turned down a late, late draft position in the NFL, took his degree and joined the LAPD. Tony quickly got his gold badge with a degree in hand. He worked as an LA cop for 15 years, most of it in the homicide department. During this time he continued his education earning a master's degree and a second bachelor. He has worked with other police departments on related cases and is considered an excellent liaison. One of his contacts is Robert Ironsides in San Francisco. He moved up to Vista City to get away from the weird shit you get in a city the size of LA. He has worked two years in homicide and has a good record. He recently took over the SIS department from Angelo Mancuso after his "retirement". Tony doesn't need to circulate to keep his finger on the department's pulse. His Braun coffee maker with the gold filter is always filled with the best Kona blends. He also keeps a tin of those chocolate hazelnut cookies beside the pot. The department comes to him, empty cup in hand, and he just chats them up. Tony lives in the Ashby's old house with his wife Rebecca, and his cat Isis. He owns eight identical navy blue suits, each more rumpled than the last. One is replaced every six months, unless circumstances of the job require this more often. Category:Characters Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13 Category:Meta